A pair of virtual reality glasses is a virtual reality display device. Wearing the virtual reality glasses may occlude a user's vision from outside world and guide the user to generate a feeling as being in a virtual environment. Hence, the virtual reality glasses can bring new experience to a user and attract increasing attention.
In prior art, virtual reality glasses comprise two display devices that are arranged to correspond to a left eye and a right eye respectively. Each display device comprises a plurality of sub-pixels arranged in an array. The Inventor of the present disclosure finds that light rays emitted from sub-pixels propagate in different directions, as shown in FIG. 1, and then only a small portion of light rays emitted from sub-pixels can reach a user's eyes, causing low utilization of light rays.